ANIMUS KEY
by Earth.to.Beru
Summary: 'Draco is not worried about Granger. Not Jealous. Not pissed off. Doesn't want to know if she's been bullied or what has been done to her. A dark bodyguard, fights between Slytherins, drama, snake kisses, corny jokes and... a cursed key.' PG 13 Romance/Drama/Adventure/Fantasy Time period: sixth year.
1. Ch1 Snake nest and broken shirts

_Summary:_

_''Draco is not worried about Granger. Not Jealous. Not bloody pissed off. Doesn't want to know if she's been bullied or what has been done to her. A dark bodyguard, fights between Slytherins, drama, snake kisses, corny jokes and... a cursed key.''_

_Leads: Draco, Hermione, Harry, Zabini._

_Time period: sixth year._

_PG 13 (minor rude language/slightly suggestive adult scenes for 13 and older) Romance/Drama/Adventure/Fantasy_

_Follows the Cannon until Order of Phoenix(fifth year). Except that Blaise Zabini is a transfer student from Durmstrang. I've tried my best to keep the leads in character. Crabbe and Goyle personalities are a bit different, thought._

_It will have several chapters. Update weekly._

_I'm trying my best to incorporate humor, thought I'm doing a poor job T_T _

_Disclaimer: characters, places, creatures and spells belong to JKR. The plot belongs to me._

_Writting this was harder than I expected. I'm still a newbie. Reviews will make me really really happy! What do you think of it?Do you like it? Is it boring? Do you want more romance?Is the humor really cheesy?_

_So yeah...review if you are feeling extra nice. Don't keep me in the dark, I'd love to hear your opinion!_

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Beru :-)_

* * *

><p><strong>''ANIMUS KEY''<strong>

_Prologue_

**_Hermione_**

My days before Hogwarts are a bitter memory.

Well, maybe not all. My life until I turned ten years old had been okay. I had been a normal girl. But the year before I discovered that magic actually existed, everything... changed... abruptly. Back then, I wasn't the bossy know-it-all that everybody calls me at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron won't believe that, thought. I've never told them anything. And I won't, this is my second chance.

When I was a kid I didn't had many friends. I was the 'good girl'. I feared dissapointing my parents since I can remember. That hasn't changed.

New students arrived at my _muggle_ school then. And I learned what bullies were for the first time.

My friends were overly excited right after the three new faces stood before us. I guess because one of them was pretty handsome. Yeah, I wasn't going to admit it if they asked me. It was the first time I saw a boy like that. Blue eyes, almost gray, very pale and... features so elegant. Aha, why should I bother denying it, he was VERY handsome. Later on, I'd cursed myself for having thought that. And also for picturing how would it be to have a date or just invite him to my birthday. For blushing while he introduced himself and said his name. A name I'd never forget and I'd hate for a long time.

-''Blaise Zabini.''-he said. Brown hair, calm voice and a distracted posture. He melted the hearts of all the girls in the classroom.

Beside him, stood the other two boys. One of them lanky, with dark rings under his eyes and a sickly pale skin, Adam. The other was a dark haired brute called Clint or... Clive, maybe. I still feel sick at them.

From what I've heard from Harry, I'd say the years he spent before Hogwarts were similar. But I'll be damned if they find out about mine. I don't want anyone know about it, specially them.

All that... it's behind me now. I've never set foot near that school after that year. Actually, I dissapeared from that world for good.

My parents moved to the outskirts of London. And I discovered that I was a witch. A witch! I'd never been so happy, or had better friends. I walked with my head held high.

Until he came back. He came transferred from Durmstrang.

Zabini, Blaise.

His name was written in black letters in a parchment hanged in the Great Hall. My heart was beating so hard that my ears were throbbing painfully.

He is going to chase me forever.

Goddamned-Forever!

**_Ch.1 Snake nest and broken shirts._**

**_Sixth year September 1_**

**_Draco_**

I see her walking in the hallway of the second floor. Granger, the _muggleborn_ that outshadows me in-every-DARN-subject. Saint Potter's best friend. Not a day has passed by and I have to come across the Wonder-Trio. On second thought, better, I was starting to get bored anyway. But I realize that she, for once, is alone. She's reading a heavy book while she's walks. Behind her there's a group of other _Gryffindors_. Golden-boy and ragged-weasel are not anywhere in sight. I look at the self-importance look in her face and I can't freaking stand it. I don´t know why. Wait, I do know why. Because she's a second class witch, from a family of worthless _muggles,_ and walks like she's better than the rest. Yeah, a tragedy, isn´t it?

-_''Diffindo''_- I mutter pointing her from the side. I think I already have a smirk in my face. I wonder if her cape will break or maybe even her uniform. Instead, she dodges just in time. Bloody _muggle_ reflexes can pair up with cockroaches. Really. The spell crashes against the wall. It wrecks an old painting.

-''¿What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?''- she says furious with that definitely annoying voice. (Welcome to Hogwarts, Draco.) I think to myself.

-''I was just doing the students a favor, Granger. It was hard to breathe, you know? I don't want to be rude but... you must have left that stinky cape too much time near your_ muggle_ parents.''-I say. She helds her wand very hard. (Oh, lovely...)I think delighted.(She's flipping out.) The _Slytherins_ around me chuckle.

-''Don't you think I won´t inform professor McGonnagal, Malfoy.''- says her with that avenger _Gryffindor_ attitude.-''And... you'd better tell your father to just pay with money, we don't want to redecorate Hogwarts to look more like a dark wizards school.''

Now the _Griffindors_ are laughing. My intention is to retaliate but the girl's face goes dead white all of a sudden. And she's showing a terrified expression while she looks in this direction. I deduce professor Snape has just arrived and listened to her. But when I turn arround to check, only my _Slytherin_ classmates are there. I turn back to discover that she's leaving already. Visibly anxious. I can't help but check again. Nothing here that could shut that smart-arse's mouth like that.

-''What the hell is wrong with the _mudblood_?''-I ask looking at Vincent and Greg. They simply shrug their shoulders in response.

-''Maybe she remembered that they were giving away free books in the library or something like that.''- mocks Greg.

¡Bum! Someone bumps into me.

-''Can't you look where you're going? It's a Malfoy you've just hit, you stupe!'' -howls Greg irritated in my behalf. Greg is kinda like that. I don't say anything. But I turn with disgust painted on my face. I want to see who's the one who's bumped into me. Zabini, Blaise. The guy that came from Durmstrang last year. We should be impressed with him for some reason. Her mother is rich and very beautiful they say. Maybe it's just me, but the son looks like an annoying schmuck. Sadly, _Slytherin_ is full of them.

-''Sorry, Malfoy''-He says slowly. -''I tripped.''- He apologizes. (Tripped, my balls) I think. That arrogant expression of his face slightly ticks me off.

-''You should walk more carefully, Zabini.''- I say. I'm not going to start the year fighting with _Slytherins_. He bows his head a little. Greg keeps staring at him with a sullen face.

We finally enter the Common Room. Greg is complaining again. Gregory Goyle has been my best friend since I was eleven. So many things I could say about him... Last year he sent christmas cards of his biceps to all of his friends. With that I can sum it all up. And ,by the way, the biceps... were singing. Carols.

-''My dad hasn't given me anything.''-says Greg. Almost two meters tall and the spitting image of a whining baby gorilla.-''Not even a stingy sickle... for all year. Even the Weasleys could have more money than me.''

-''That's because you keep buying those shitty ass muscular potions, Greg. Do you really think that being increasingly closer to look like a trol attracts the ladies?''-I tell him, almost fed up. I'm dead sure he's got his bag full of _' Dr. Flavio's Hunky Potions'_. -''Muscle buried in fat, but nothing over there.''- I say pointing to his head.

-''You'll stay dateless for another year, Greggy.''-adds Vincent. He should be in very high spirits. Normally he doesn't open his mouth. Vincent Crabbe. Vinny C. to his friends. Not a bad guy, easily underestimated.

Shortly after we step in the dungeon, I feel how the people stare at us. They keep talking to each other, but they can't take their bloody eyes off us. I look around me. Old familiar faces, some girl that... isn't bad at all, and Theodore Nott. Displeasure shining in his face. He's got a girl under his arm, and he's walking towards us. I realise two young _Slytherins_ following after him. I smell trouble...

-''Malfoy! Welcome to Hogwarts.''-spits Theodore. He looks like he ate spoiled food. The girl, (his girlfriend?) doesn't raise her eyes from the ground.(Do I know her?) I wonder. She looks rather familiar, but I can't remember her.-''Gladys was dying to say hello to you. Right, sweety? She didn't stop talking about you. All day long.''-says Theo. Wow, one of his veins is going to pop out his forehead.

-''Hello Draco.''-says the girl. She looks at me blushing noticeably. Oh... now I get what this is all about. Give me a break, I've just arrived.-''We met in Gales this summer. ¿Do you remember? The _Holyhead Arpies'_ match. My uncle is Ragmar Dorkis, the coach.''

-''Oh... Yeah, Gladys? Yeah, yeah... Now I remember you. Pretty nice green dress you were wearing. ''-I say. She giggles quietly. -'' It looked fabulous on you. Quite revealing.''-I said that just to piss off Theodore. I can't believe the jealous bastard wants to have this conversation with me. Needless is to say I don't remember what she was wearing, but I guess I got it rigth. Green is the colour or the Holyhead Arpies.

-''I-it wasn't a dress. It was a shirt.''-she looks nervously at her boyfriend. She's blushing even more than before.

-''Malfoy, maybe you don't know about it, but Gladys and I have been going out since last year.''- conveys Theodore. He's close to explode any minute now.-''This time I won't say anything. But you better carve on your mind, that flirting with girls with boyfriend can get you a blackeye or two.''

-''I apologize, Nott. You are a lucky man. Congrats.''-I say just that. And I should not say any more than that. (You don't want a fuss, right? Have a peacefull day for once.)I think.-'' Take good care of her. I don't think you'll ever catch a girl like her again, not with that monstrous face you have. You can't blame her for waging her tail when she looks at me. But don't worry, I do not go for easy girls.''

Theodore opens his eyes furious. He puts aside his girlfriend without any delicacy. The other two Slytherins step in. They all point at me with their wands. Vince and Greg have already placed themselves in front of me.

-''I should shut your annoying mouth! Don't think everyone here kisses the ground you walk on!- Theodore roars. He throws a _Pimple Jinx_ that hits Greg on the arm. Two_ Incendio_, three _Impediment Jinxes_, and a _Incarcerous spell_, and the fight is over. Vincent, Greg and I are still on our feet. Greg has a nasty outbreak of ugly pimples in his right arm. Vince and I have our tunics burned and our shirts broken. Definetly a sight I should charge for. Theodore and his friends are on the floor, a mess of ropes and knots.

-''Welcome to Hogwarts you too, Nott.''-I say before leaving. ( Oh yeah... I've missed this nest of bloody snakes.) I think while we walk off.-''Thanks Greg, that was suppossed to hit me.''-I say, grateful. I look at his arm.-''Those zits look painfull, man.''

-''I scratch your back and you'll scratch mine.''-He says simply. And that's why he's a great guy. People can say shit about him, but he's a loyal friend. A good one.

I spend the rest of the day semi-irritated. In Charms class we did nothing but copying spells for two hours. And the History of Magic class was a royal pain for my butt. Now we have Transfiguration class with _Gryffindor_. Potter and his loyals haven't arrived yet. A pity, I wanted to have a bit of fun.

-''Place yourselves in pairs for the class!''- says professor McGonagall, stepping out of the classroom.-''Come on, young boys. You are five minutes late. Hurry up into the class.''

I look at the _Gryffindors_ savouring the idea of Potter and his merry friends being late. It doesn't last long. I see them appear at the end of the hallway. Running breathless.

-''¿What the heck has gotten into you today, Hermione?''-I hear Weasley say.

Inside the class I pair up with Greg, without thinking. A habit. Damned. I'm afraid I'll have to do all the work by myself again. Next time I should pair up with with Vincent. Let's face it. Greg is a good friend, okay. But Vince is a bit more evolved than Greg and it shows.

-''Miss Granger, ¿Could you help to hand out the questionaries?''-ask proffesor McGonagall like she usually does. Because Granger can't stop being a pretentious smart-ass.

-''Excuse me professor, couldn't it be done by someone else? I'm not feeling good today.''-she says. Weasley and Potter and half of the class look at her starled. And, heck, me too. Looks like today's a cold day in hell or what.

-''Of... course miss Granger, if you are not feel well...''-professor McGonagall is as surprised as the rest.-''Miss Brown, would you be so kind to hand out the questionaires yourself.''

Potter's friend must be feeling bad, certainly. She didn't raise her hand not even once, nor she did answer any question. Moreover, she did not take off her eyes of her paper for the whole class. It must be an eerily cold day in hell. The class is over and she doesn't stays to ask doubts. She dashes out of the room before anyone has time to pack their things. I notice Potter and Weasley pass by my side.

-''What's the matter with your little _mudblood_ friend? Did you show her a picture of your house, Weasel-Bee? I understand her then. She must be traumatized.''-I say without even thinking. God, mocking Weasley is second nature now.

-''We should be the ones asking you that, Malfoy! I'd bet you are the one to blame for this.''-acuses Ron Weasley. Then he charges towards me, thug style. So I simply look at Greg, who gets in between Weasel-Bee and I. Vincent arrives shortly, snapping his knuckles, a silent menace.

-''Do you want to fight, weasel? I don't mind watching _Gryffindor_ lose points. I could make it my favourite sport.''-I add harsly. He throws a look to professor McGonagall's desk. She's looking at us reproachfully.

-''This one, Malfoy... you get away. But if you bother Hermione again I'm going to whitewash your albino ass.''-he rumbles. (Pathetic mock, weasel.)I think pleased. Draco 1 ragged-boy 0.

- Leave it, Ron. -utters Potter. He turns to face me.-If I were you I'd leave Hermione alone. That is unless you'd like me to make your head look like a _gnome_. But, on second thought... maybe I'd be doing you a favor. You look like you are prematurely white-haired, with that head of yours.-remarks Potter. Scar head never fails. He must spend the day reading the _''101 ways of kicking the balls of a Malfoy'' Manual_. He just ruined my afternoon.

Besides, It's not my fault this time. Or is it? I remember how she suddlendly freaked out for no apparent reason. Unfortunately, Potter, it's not a merit of mine. Who knows. Maybe someone slapped a _house elf_ in front of her or someone put rats in her backpack... Mental note, Draco. Acquire rats before christmas and also a new anti-grayhair shampoo. Bloody Potter has pissed me off.

I go to the _Slytherin_ table in the Great Hall. Still upset about the gray hair stuff. I sit at the head of the table. For better or for worst, everyone here respects the hierarchy. My place has not changed in years. The king of the bloody snakes. Right after sitting at the table I feel it. the sensation of being watched. I look at her. Granger looks down right away. I wouldn't have given too much importance to it. But Granger keeps shooting furtive glances towards my table all dinner. Until she drops the soup on her uniform for not taking her eyes off here. (Hahaha... making a fool of yourself, Granger.)I think amused. She leaves the Great Hall, running embarrashed. And now I can really feel how Potter and Weasly pierce me with their killing gaze.

Next morning we share Potion class with _Gryffindor_. I've got to prepare a simple _Peppermint potion_. My instinct, for once, has failed me. I think Greg is infecting me with his stupidy. My potion looks terrible. In _Gryffindor'_s side Granger has came back to her smartypants ways. She's helping Potter and Weasley getting a score they don't derserve. Luckily, professor Snape catches my eye and inmediately sets foot to her.

-''It's a bit unfair that only mister Potter and mister Weasley can take advantage from your particular lessons. Isn't it, miss Granger? May I take all your points?-asks professor Snape.-Seeing how much you enjoy doing someone else's job, why don't you also make the job of the rest of class?''-threatens professor Snape. This is lifting up my mood.- ''During the next two days, until your potions are ready, you'll be seated near to... ''-starts saying professor Snape, while examining our cauldrons.-''There are at least five persons here, that will benefict from your help, miss Granger. He points five cauldrons, one of them mine.

Quickly she goes to stand beside Neville Longbottom. He still has less magic talent than a cave trol. There's a possibily that a trol would even hold his wand better than Longbottom.

-It's rather alarming your predisposition to help students of your house first, miss Granger. Is it discrimination towards Slytherin? Mister Longbottom will be on my care, his potion is a lost cause, anyhow. Cero points for _Gryffindor_, I'm afraid.- sentences professor Snape. I see how angry Granger is. She purses her lips all worked up. And without anymore contemplation she goes towards... me? I hear Pansy Parkinson's scared cry. Bam! Granger slams her Potions book into my desk. I jump, startled by the noise. I think I'm staring at her wide-eyed. I suddenly look at the window. If I see you-know-who(my father's boss) over there, waving at us with a bouquet of flowers I won't be as surprised. Well... who am I trying to fool, of course I'd freak out, It's the dark lord with a flower bouquet for god's sake.

-Very good, miss Granger. And don't try to sabotage mister Malfoy's potion or I'll make you change it for yours.- says professor Snape.

-Tell me that they haven't designated Weasley's father as the new Minister of Magic... Althought nothing should surprise me anymore.-I tell her.-Did you start to take a liking to my insults? I've got to say, I'd never wanted a _mudblood_ drooling over me. Truth be told, I can't blame you, it's not everyday you can be seated near a...

-Yeah, I know, Malfoy. You're like a goddamned shooting star!-she says just that and looks like she's about to cry. She doesn't make eye contact or say anything again. I watch her hands trembling while she tries to fix my potion. I'd sweared it was because of anger until I saw her face. Panic. Fear. Im confused. Why is she scared? Because of me? It would be understandable that she's angry, I'm always upsetting her. But not to be scared like that. She's freaking overreacting. I feel infuriated at her for showing that expresion. It's like she's screaming for people to pick on her. Mental note, Draco, forget the bloody rats and kiddy stuff, give the _mudblood_ reasons to be crying.

_Ch1 end._

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

This is my first fic, and I've just realized that it isn't going to be a walk in the park. I want to improve it. Bad or good, tell me what do you think so far.

Like you've already seen, English is my second language. I apologyze for the mistakes. I promise the story and my English will get better in the following chapters.

I hope someone enjoyed this. I'll be posting next chapter soon.

Review. Please?

ó_ò Beru


	2. Ch2 Villain & Birthday wishes

_**Author's note: **__Durmstrang is located in Norway. Bellow you can see the places Blaise has been to before arriving to Hogwarts (in Scotland, according to the books)._

_Occlumency: in Snape's own words: ''The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic.'' The act of closing your mind against Legilimency._

_Legilimency practicioners can access someone's thoughts and feelings,emotions, and memories. _

_Here's another chapter! (I will try to update once a week at least.)_

_Review please, I'm dying to know your thoughts ¬_¬ _

_This chapter is dedicated to the very nice Dissy (disstorted-me) for her encouraging review! You'll get to see more and more of Blaise/Hermione's story from here on. (:_

__Disclaimer: characters, places, creatures and spells belong to JKR. The plot belongs to me.__

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ch.2: <strong>__**Villain & Birthday wishes**_

_The days went by. Weeks. Months. Years. The phone never rang again. _

_She never answered another time. __No family number to find her._

_1__5 missed calls. 20 missed calls. 100 missed calls. Silence. Not a word. Just a word to know that she's okay. _

_Her face and her voice became a blurry shadow. Deafness._

_25 days in Russia. 47 days in France. 60 days in Sweden. 1024 days in Norway. 2 days in Scotland._

_**Hermione**_

''Birthday.''

Today is my birthday. 16th birthday. It's a gray day, a few weeks apart from Halloween.

It doesn't matter much to me in this moment. I'm busy watching the Gryffindor against Hufflepuff match. Not because I like the game, but because I need to be with my friends right now. A sudden pain hits my head. I try to shake it off by scratching my scalp. _I'm watching my friends, damn it! Leave- Me- Alone! _I think. And I go back to Harry and Ginny flying over the rings. Ron seems to be doing a good job too. They are playing a great game today. But, honestly, all I'm able to think is him. His blue eyes, and his brown hair over the shoulder. I used to like that a lot. But I can't like him anymore. Never. The pain comes back more intense than before. He has to be here. In the field. I look for his face but I can't find him. _I'm getting scared. Damn._ The match has barely started and I'm already praying that it ends. Fast. The pain goes on. He's been doing this since back then. Years ago. Getting inside my mind. I always knew it was him, even when I had no idea about magic or Occlumency. I won't let him make me cry again. The moment I saw his name in that parchment, I practiced and practiced Occlumency like there was no tomorrow. A roar from Gyffindor fans, makes the stands shake. Gryffindor has won. I get up and rush for the field, going down the stairs two at a time. I can't wait to meet up with Harry and Ron. The pain doesn't leave me while I walk. I'm going to give Harry an extra hug for catching the snitch so quickly.

Once on the ground, I start walking towards the field. The air is cold. I see Malfoy and his two bully-boys, suspiciously talking in an empty corner behind the stands. I'm watching them from far away. They hadn't noticed me. Goyle is sitting in the grass with his head between his hands, clearly worried. Crabbe looks like he's just robbed a bank. _This is something new!_ I've never seen those two serious before. Malfoy, though, looks bitter, as always. I'm sure they are up to no good. Malfoy pats Goyle's back and tears something from the bully's hands. I'm dying to know what are they saying. Maybe it could even be related to Death Eaters judging from the state the two big boys are. Malfoy says something and moves away. Leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. I hear nothing but I see the two bullies faces. They look like they've just been spared from the gallows. Weird. Very weird. Something I should tell Harry and Ron. But not now. And I turn to the field towards the Gryffindor squad.

Harry and Ron are receiving crongratulations from students. Victory makes them look really cool. Maybe my heart flutters because I'm proud of them. Ron sees me first.

-''Hermione!''-He screams waving at me. Red breathless face and cold hands. I run the few feets that separates us.-''Did you like _our_ gift? Gryffindor won the match on your birthday! Did you see how many I stopped today?''-If I remember correctly Ron's stopped five balls. His record so far.

I give Ron a hug and he hugs me back. Harry is smiling at us. And, I don't know why, all I need to calm down is to see his reasuring smile. I'm so lucky to have them as my friends.

-''You're an amazing seeker, Harry! Congratulations on the game!''- I say to him. I can't help but think he's the best player in the team. He makes a great captain.

-''Today we'll be doubly celebrating.''-Harry says. Ginny catches up with us. She throws her arms around my neck.

-''We should get going now. Two parties are waiting for us in the tower. And we need to dress up a little!''-Ginny tells cutely. She is very pretty. But, I don't know why, now she looks even prettier. I'm still in her arms when I sense it. A pain so sharp that makes me wink my eye. I can feel it through my skull. He must be watching me up close. My heart is pumping at full speed. I can't barely hear the loud screams in the field. I search amongst the heads of the students. Nothing. There's so many people. The pain strikes me more viciously. _Back off, bastard_. I close my mind painfully. Someone is calling me. Ginny. I focus my vision and I see her worried expression.

-''...ens, Hermione? Are you okay?''-her voice gradually raises the volume. I shake my head.

-''My head... I have a migraine.''-I lie. She's worried.-''Seriously, Ginny, I've been staying up all ni...''-Blaise. Looking at me. His silhouette stands out in the crowd. Unreadable expression. I swallow hard. I don't know how much time we spend looking at each other. My nerves take hold of me. He moves his lips but I can't make out the words. An image gets through my mind violenty. It's me and him, years ago... I close my eyes with force, trying to expel it. The last thing I see is Blaise's hand covering my mouth. The last thing I hear is his voice saying _Happy birthday_. I fall down and someone holds onto me. Ginny! Ginny! I hug her fiercely. Shit, I'm going to cry.

-''Ron, Harry!''-she screams. With all the noise and confussion they can't seem to notice her. Although they are only a few steps away, chatting with Colin Creevey. -''Hermione! What are you feeling? I should get Ron and Harry...''

-''Ginny... I just feel tired... I just want to sleep a few hours.''-I get up. Gently, I liberate myself from her arms.

-''But... you almost passed out... ''-she realizes my eyes.-''You're _crying_! Ron and...''

-''No! Don't tell Ron and Harry!''- I panic. Ginny opens her eyes-wide, wary at me.

-''You've been acting strange for several days... Harry and Ron have also noticed it.''

-''That... I can't tell you. Please...''

-''As you wish, Hermione. If you don't want me to help you, I won't.''- she says hotheaded and turns away. I watch her leaving for the castle unable to stop her.

Our table is celebrating loudly in the Great Hall. We've finished eating dinner and we're ready to leave to the Common Room. The other tables are less noisy. Only Gryffindor students are making a ruckus today.

-''Come on, Hermione. Let's get to the tower and continue with the celebration.''-Harry says. He's standing up already. Still wearing the Quidditch uniform. I notice that he looks rather good on it. Maybe he knows and that's why he hasn't changed yet. Well... Ron's also my friend, but I can't say the same for him.

-''We have your gifts there. My mom made a red sweater with a drawing of Dobby's face for you. It also has the letters S.P.E.W. bellow.''-Ron takes a last sip of pumpkin juice and also leaves the table.

-''But Ginny... hasn't come to have dinner yet.''-I say. I feel bitter about it. She's angry with me. At least she didn't tell anything to them, but... Ron makes a grimace.

-''That stupid... won't mind skipping dinner. She'll problaby will eat snacks later in the tower.'' -Ron says. His hands are closed in a fist.-''She's too busy dirtying the Weasley name.''

-''Ron! That's Ginny you're talking down!''- Harry blurst out. He looks slightly angry too.

-''What are you guys going on about?''

-''Don't ask, Hermione. Please. I'm going to hope she'll snap out of it by tomorrow.''- says Ron.

The Common Room is full of decorations and all kinds of sweets. Everyone is celebrating. The Weasley twins are selling some new stuff. It will probably end in a witty dissaster by the end of the day. _Better be wary of them_. I've got a book about non-verbal spells from Harry and the red sweater from Ron. I've just thanked Harry. I'm not sure why it makes me so happy that he remembered that I really wanted this book. I feel a bit silly. I can't help a dumb grin in my face. _Gosh, I didn't know that book meant so much to me._

-''If you haven't said that you wanted that spellbook a hundred times...''-Harry is saying when we hear Ron chocking.

-''Un-fucking-believable!''- Ron jumps off the chair. His head is locked looking to the window. The couple near the window. Ginny is in the middle of a heavy kiss with a tall boy.

-''Ron! Don't freak out! She's old enought to date whoever she wan...''- I can't finish talking. I would defend her for anyone. But the guy Ginny is snogging is Blaise Zabini.

-''She brought a freaking Slytherin to the Gryffindor tower!''- Ron is shivering with anger. Ready to brawl.-''Harry, be my second! I'm going to beatdown that jerk to tears.''

And Harry goes with Ron, wand already pointing at the Slythering. I can't think. I'm still sitting on the couch, unable to move a muscle. Ron pushes Blaise against the window, breaking the kiss. Ginny trips but before she falls Harry grabs her arm. I think Ron says some cuss words about Blaise's family. Ginny is utterly out of control. Before no one can anticipate anything, she throws a nasty hex to Ron. Harry stops it. Disarming her. Seeing an oportunity, then Ron throws a jinx to Blaise. But Ginny gets in the middle trying to push Blaise out of the way. The orange jinx hits her.

-''Don't worry. It's just a _Knock over jinx_. The headache will dissapear shortly.''- I hear Ron explaining himself.

Harry takes a sluggish Ginny to Madam Pomfrey. Neville is helping him.

-''Don't look at me like that, Hermione! She deserved it!''-Ron screams from far away. I notice that Blaise is missing. Like Ron's reading my mind, he turns his gaze to the window. He looks to the empty space where Blaise was suposed to be.-''Shit! Where the hell did he run to?! Sneaky coward!''-with that Ron dissapears between the cloud of busybodys that were surrounding the spot.

Everything has happened too fast. I suddenly realize that I'm alone. And Blaise is nowhere in sight. A familiar feeling goes across my body. It's been a long time since I've felt this vulnerable. I try to calm down. _This is the Common Room, Hermione. You are surrounded by people. Friends._ Where did Ron go?! _Calm down. _But I can't stop thinking that Blaise is still here. _All this can't be a coincidence, can it?_ Maybe Blaise and Ginny just happened to hit it off and there's no second intentions behind. Or maybe... not. I decide to look for Ron.

-''Hermione. Hi, congratulations.'-says Dean Thomas.- 'Are you looking for Ron? There''.-Points Dean.-''He's about to go to the hospital wing, I think.''

-''Thank you Dean.''- I say going to the entrance. I can't see Ron here. Maybe he already crossed the painting. I pass the portrait hole.

I haven't walked two steps when I catch Harry and Ginny there. Kissing each other. Hard. It looks like a clumsy, passionate kiss. _When did This happened?!_ I'm not angry. I'm just surprised. _God, I feel like Ron!_ I knew about Ginny's feeling for years. Everyone has known about them. But we all thought it was painfully unrequited. Harry buries his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer into the kiss. _Unrequited, much? _I can hear them panting_. Ugh._ I know I should feel frigging happy for her but, for once, I don't hold any lovely feelings towards Ginny. _Again, When Has this happened?_ _He just broke up with Cho. For God's sake! _I go back to the portrait. I'm Not angry. I'm shocked. Just goddamned-shocked. I guess it's normal that Harry likes her. Every boy in the school turns around to see her. Not ten minutes ago she was french kissing another guy... I try to push the word skanky outside my mind... _She is your friend! _Unconsciously, I rewind to the moment that Harry pressed his lips around hers, lickind them fiercely. As if there was nothing more delicious than her. The way he grabbed her possesively. Like he wanted to eat her desperately. _Why the heck does it bothers me so much?!_ I get back to the table where we were a few minutes ago. Everything has changed so much in barely ten minutes. Our things are still lying there. Ron's Cleansweep is on the sofa, The book that Harry gave me and the red sweater are on the table. As I see the book I realize that I'm hoplessly jealous... I want to throw it away. Jealousy-soreness-more jealousy. _Great birthday._

-''_You look upset, birthday girl.''_- a voice says at my back. _His_ voice. My eyes open wide in horror. The book drops from my hands. _Oh my god..._

Blaise Zabini is six feet away from me. The closest we've been in five years.

-''At last you look at me in the eye. Have you missed me?''- He has a friendly expression that creeps the hell out of me. I hate him. I hate him so much. I can't tell his intentions. I wish he'd whip off that grin of his face. I feel my pulse speeding up. _What is he going to do? What does he wants?_ He starts smirking and I suddenly feel him inside my mind... _Damn! No! _I push him away, but It's too late. He's been reading my mind for a while. -''You still like green eyed guys, huh?''-His smile widens.-''You think you can stand up for yourself now? Let's see for how long you can keep it up.''-He says with a soft voice. He deposits a daisy chain bracelet on the table. Next to the other gifts.-For you.

And I cannot take it anymore. In panic I grab Ron's broomstick and shoot across the room to the balcony. I catch a look of his face. Surprised. Showing me what he thinks for once. I don't stop running until I reach the door.

-_''Alohomora!''-_the doors open bluntly.- _''Colloportus!'' -_the doors close. _What the heck I'm doing? Running away like that! _I always lose my cool with him._ Heck, remember you're a witch now!_

The cloudless night spreads out in front of me. I'm a mess. My right hand gripping my wand hard. And my left hand holding nervously the Cleansweept. _What did I take Ron's broomstick for?_ I take a peak to the room. Blaise is not following me. I wait huffing heavily. Nothing. No one's coming. I slowly get my breath back. I stand here for several minutes. Just looking at the door. No one appears. Relief fills my body and also... embarrasment. _Get a grip, Hermione!_

What a shitty day. I think about Harry and Ginny and it stings me. _I hope they eat happiness from each others mouths. _The words sound sour in my mind. _Why does it has to affect me so much? And why Blaise doesn't freaking leave me alone?_ _Why can't I stand up against him? _With my eyes closed I get the feeling that Blaise Zabini has already left. I can tell. However, I don't want to go back inside. I'll also have to deal with the new couple. _No way, I'm watching That tonight._ I hear how the party keeps going inside. For some reason that noise ticks me off extremely. I'm mad as hell. The broomstick is still trembling in my hand. Up!- I demand to the broomstick. It reaches my hand instantly. _Wow, look at that! It wasn't so hard. _Without thinking twice I put the broom between my legs, as I've seen Harry and Ron do hundreds of times. _I'm brave!_ I shoot a last glance to the party and I kick off from the ground as hard I can.

A moment later, I'm falling out of control towards the ground. Faster by the second. A scared scream escapes my from my lungs. I attemp to stabilize the broom. Useless. The distance from the ground gets shorter and and shorter._ God. God. Stop_. My hands are sweating and it doesn't help. _Stop, evil-thing! Why the heck did I decided to use a broom?_ 'Crash! ' _Ouch!_

My thigh hurts like a madman. But overall I'm okay. I've fell on my backside. The dirt on the ground is wet. My clothes are pretty much ruined.

- ''Did you hurt your ass, much?''- Malfoy is in the field, walking amused towards me.- ''My, my... That was one lousy fall, _Mudblood._''

-end of chapter 2-

* * *

><p>I'm eager to finish writting chapter 3. It's Draco's side now (it has a cool scene I can't wait to write and Dramione's fans this is were you'll start liking the story, I hope.)<p>

Well, well, well... you've seen a bit more of Blaise Zabini here. Is someone scared of him yet? You guys haven't seen anything, but you should be.

He's been using Legilimency from a very early age. Hermione is also well versed on both Legilimency and Occlumency. This was their first face-off up close after five long years. I hope you won't be so dissapointed in Hermione for running away like that...

So far no one commented on the humor the first chapter had. This chapter is a more serious one. Which one did you like better? In my opinion the humor felt a bit forced but was necessary. No one has complained yet about the grammar or vocabulary.

How did it go?

Review if you are so kind. Is the story okay? Do you guys like it? Don't keep me in the dark, let me know your thoughts! Please :D

Beru


	3. Ch3 First night Until sunrise

_ANIMUS KEY_

_**Author's note: **__Blaise Zabini in this story is white, with brown hair and green eyes. As is the way I first imagined him(by that time, in the book there were not specifications so I envisioned him like that(maybe brown eyes). I've read some female versions of Blaise, I'm not the only one who visuallized a diferent Blaise). Maybe I'll change him if you guys do not like it. It can still work fine._

_In response to HermyLuna I didn't planned to add Blaise's POV, only small parts of his feelings and inner thoughts at the begining of some chapters. I might reconsider, depending on your comments._

_Rated T (PG 13) contains the ''F'' word a lot._

_Reviews are the pilars of fics. Your reviews will give me a lot of hope. Do you like how the story is going? Please review._

_Disclaimer: __characters, places, creatures and spells belong to JKR. The plot belongs to me._

_Beru._

_**Ch.3 First night. Until sunrise**_

_-Blaise-_

_I closed my eyes hoping I might never get to open them again. _

_I didn't like the plan they had for me. I wanted to die but they brought me back again and again. Without her I didn't have a reason to fight anymore. _

_Sirens and police signals surrounded me. In my ears a guitar song was playing over and over. Music, please, fill my heart. I felt my blood drenching my clothes. A cough of blood splattered my face. We'd had to leave the country again. _

_I wished that in dreams I'd got to see her one more time. But I never dreamt about her. We were never meant to be... she and I._

_All I'm meant to be is a god forsaken devil. And I swear to whatever is up there watching, that's what I will be._

_**Draco**_

I'm in the Quiddich field. A letter in my hands and a nasty burnt in my arm. Fucking Vince has fucked me up. And potato-brain Greg has given a new definition to the word fucktard. Proving my suspicions that he is indeed a crossbred of a trol and a wizard. I'm fed up with them both. I'm sore and I honestly don't want to go back to the Dungeon. I'm tired of those people. Its exhausting. Also I don't bloody want to see Greg and Vince. Tonight they can sod off toguether, if they are so kind please. Father won't forgive me this time. His punishment is going to be excruciating. And for what? Only ten galleons, what does it matter to Father? We are oh-so-bloody-loaded! Or that's what people think. That I must swim _naked_ in money. But Father has already send me a letter to schedule my punishment. The burnt in arm with tomorrow's date is still painfull. Aunt Bella will be there. I can see what awaits me. A scalding Whip in my bare back. For ten bloody miserable galleons. So yeah, I don't fucking want to see Vincent or Greg faces right now. _Am I a great friend or what? Hope those two wankers kiss the floor where I walk on_.

A shrieking scream wakes me up from my dream state. Someone in one of towers of the castle. A girl is falling from the top of the tower, unable to control her broomstick. Screaming helpless. I see how she dangerously speeds up more and more. At best she's going to break all of her bones. I run towards her as fast I can, because I'm a fucking good person tonight. I murmur a decelerating spell at her. She falls on her ass, scratching her trousers in the process. I stop startled. The girl is Granger. Perplexed I stare at her. She massages her achy rear. I hear her moan quietly. For some weird reason I'm paralized. Looking at her. Standing in front of her, doing nothing. _Draco, wake up. _I start walking towards her. She still hasn't even seen me. _What the hell was she doing riding a broom? Alone at night, to top that._ No Weasel or Potty in sight.

-''Did you hurt your ass, much?''- I mock her. Because it'll be weird if I didn't.-''My, my, that was one lousy fall, _mudblood_.''- as I speak she gazes at me surprised. She looks kinda funny like this. This must be my reward after a shitty day.-''May I assume you forgot how to speak?''

-''What are you doing outside the castle at this time, Malfoy?''

-''I can ask you the same. And in addition, since when do you ride a broomstick? Or try to...''

-''Sod off, Malfoy. Don't want any of your idiocy tonight.''-she snaps. I can't stop, thought.

-''You look so fetching with all that mud on your ass... No joke.''

-''I _can't_ stand you, asshole!''-She gets up and points her wand at me.-''If you don´t go back to the castle now, I'll hex you!''

-''Go ahead, I'm not going to complain... _Mudbutt''_- I chuckle arching my eyebrows. Her expression is priceless.

-''_Expelliarmus!''- _she screams. _Shit! _My wand flies out of reach.-''_Depulso!''_-I barely dodge her hex. She's getting ready for another one. -''_Herbifors!''_- If that hits me I'll be growing plants from my ears. _Hell, the goodie-two-shoes seriously wants a fight!_

-''_Acci...''_-I try to call my wand in a hurry, but before I can finish she shots another spell at me.

-''_Flipendo.''-_Her hex hits me in the chest. Blasting me to the ground. I flip in mid-air and hit the floor with my back. Then I see her kicking the floor and flying away. It takes my stupefied brain a few seconds to process that she's beaten the shit out of me and left _with _my wand.

-_Accio Nimbus 2001!_-I call my broom. Thankfull for the first time on my _wandless magic _lessons. I catch the broom and hit the floor. I speed up behind her. She's still far away. _Man, I swear god I'm going to get my freaking wand back and she's going to pay. Big time_. And that's the only reason I'm chasing after her like a madman. Not because she's going towards the Forbidden Forest. Not because she's about to crash against a tree. And she started doing somersaults trying to avoid branches. _Shit! Don't use a broom if you don't bloody know how to ride it!_

-''What the hell, Granger! Do you want to break your neck?!''- I scream at her. She gets a quick glance at me but then keeps getting in between the branches. _Stupid mudblood! _To make things worst it starst to rain._- ''_Stop it, dimwitt!''

_-''_I can't stop!''- She says turning her head to me. A big branch hits her in that moment, ripping off her sleeve. She screams and swings dangerously on the broom.

-''For God's sake, Granger!''-I watch how she finally crashes against an uprooted tree. And she falls at least four meters to the ground. I manage to brake sharply, although I cannot avoid a few scratches on way down. I've got a mass of mud and wet grass all over my clothes, but taking that away, I'm not really hurt. She's lying on the ground. The broomstick is a few meters away. She's hunched over against the tree's roots. -''_Accio_ wand!''- My wand flies to me from behind a bush. When I get another look at her, she's already getting up. She looks terrible. Well, it's not like I care...

-''Mud suits suits you fine, _mudblood_.''-I say at her. That old Cleansweep's handle is broken. My Nimbus 2001 also got damaged. It could be fixed on a store but I don't think it will be wise to fly on it now. Bugger. Well have to go back by foot...

_Splash!_

_-''Mudface_, suits you too, cretin.''-she says as the ball of dirt hits my hair. It slides down droping on my shoulders. She's pointing her wand at me. A daring look on her face, ready to keep quarrenling.

-''E-ve-ry-thing suits me, Granger.''-I say. _This wicked night is not going to end, isn't it?_

-''Expeliarmus!- She starts. I cast a Shield Charm on myself before she can do anything.

A beat of wings stirs some sense onto me. Some animal have just passed over us. I'm suddenly conscious of the Forest and its inhabitants. _We're in the Forbidden Forest!_ I still don't want to imagine what creature could we run into... Even thought I'm a sixth year already, I can't stop a shiver. It's still freaky as hell.

-''As much as I'd love to hex your ass off... I ought to inform you that we are in the forbidden forest, Granger... And I'd prefer to be having tea with that Semi-giant Hagrid than this. I'm going before something decides to eat us...''

I'm painfully aware of the night sounds and all the noises surrounding us. We are walking silently. The castle is still far away. We've almost reached the end of the forest.

-''My stomach hurts...''- I say and almost as I finish my stomach growls. I didn't eat last night.

-''Who cares about you stomach, Malfoy. My arm hurts too!''- she says.

We walk side by side, with the horizon behind us. Dirty, exhausted and holding our wrecked brooms in our hands. As if we've fought a battle. The first lights of the day starts shining behind us. And I'm invaded with a extrange feeling of acomplishment. We are within a short distance to the castle.

-''By the way... Hell of a ride, Granger''.- I say on impulse. I suddenly panic at whatever that has possesed me to shmooze with her.

She shakes her head in denial. But a proud smile appears in her face.

-''No way I'm ever going to ride this thing again...''- she brushes her dirty hair back while she looks at me._ That was hot._ I catch myself thinking that her face right now is a mixture between 'pissed off' and 'having a blast.' And that she looks really good like this. Almost cool. _No fucking way._

In silence we keep on walking. Only a few footsteps to the castle. The morning air is cold in our faces. I feel a bit dissapointed that the walk cannot last a bit longer.

end ch.3

* * *

><p>What do you think? Is the rating correct? I've used a lot of cuss words, so maybe I have to change the rating...<p>

I don't know if I'm doing a bad or a good job here. My perception of the story is off. Review if you are so kind. I want other opinions aside from mine, that is the main reason why I'm publishing the story here.

I'm feeling brokenhearted... Man, I wish I could put a Draco in my life right now.

see you next chapter.

Beru


End file.
